


suspended in summer

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Ten spend a relaxing summer day in Florida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	suspended in summer

He's fascinated by the fish swimming along beneath the boat, leaning far over in his seat to peer through the glass bottom.

She's fascinated by the fact that he's wearing swim trunks instead of his usual pinstriped suit, and she grins as her eyes pass over his pale legs.

"Wakulla Springs," he'd announced when they landed, and then filled her in on the entire history of the springs and park, finishing with a mention of the movies that had been filmed there.

"Tarzan, Rose!" he'd exclaimed, and then let out a yell that sent her into such a strong fit of giggles that she had to support herself against the console.

He'd grinned broadly and then taken her hand, pulling her excitedly from the TARDIS.

He leans over to her now, murmuring something about snakes falling from the trees they're floating under. She glances warily up at the branches crisscrossed overhead, squinting against the brilliant patches of sunlight that filter through, and then looks over at him, noticing his sly smirk.

She nudges him hard with her arm and tells him to shut it. He gives a low laugh and gently kisses her neck as he takes her hand, weaving his fingers through hers. She looks over at him again, her mouth curving slightly as she touches her lips lightly to his.

The tour finishes and they walk to the swimming area of the springs; she pulls an oversized towel from her bag and spreads it across the sand, feeling beads of sweat popping up all along her skin. The air is warm and feels thick and slightly damp; he tells her this is typical for north Florida in August, and she scowls as she lifts her hair off her neck.

She strips down to her bathing suit, thinking of getting in the water, and notices that he's removing his shirt, his gaze fixed on the diving tower a short distance away. He looks at over at her, grinning, and takes her hand, tugging her over to the tall wooden structure.

They climb to the very top and walk to the edge of the platform. A breeze rises and stirs the stagnant air, cooling the sweat on her skin and ruffling his hair. She looks warily over the edge, commenting on how far down the water seems. He tells her that's part of the fun, and smiles broadly when she shoots him a look.

He steps closer to her, his arm sliding around her waist, his fingers lightly stroking the skin of her hip as he pulls her to him. He touches his lips to her shoulder and kisses his way up her neck, tasting her when the urge strikes him.

His hand moves from her hip to her belly and he presses lightly, holding her against him, his chest to her back.

"Do you trust me?" he whispers, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. He can hear the rapid beat of her heart, can almost smell the adrenaline running through her veins, and he breathes deeply as his lips pass over her jaw, inhaling the scent of her sun-warmed skin.

Her eyelids flutter closed as she nods and he smiles, his fingers dipping briefly beneath the waist of her swimsuit.

"Then jump with me," he murmurs.

She nods again and he steps away, the corner of his mouth rising as she sighs, swaying slightly. His fingers dance lightly across her lower back as he pulls his arm from around her waist and he reaches for her hand, his fingers sliding slowly down her palm to twine with hers.

He asks if she's ready and she nods once more, taking a deep breath before she looks over at him and grins broadly.

They leap forward into space, seeming to hang in mid-air for a moment, almost as though suspended by the rays of the summer sun; then they're falling, rushing closer and closer to the water's surface. The water is shockingly cold when they hit and she gasps when she breaks the surface, pushing her hair from her face.

She floats for a moment, shivering slightly and wondering why he hasn't come up yet. She knows she shouldn't worry, knows his body can take more than most people would assume, but she can't help herself as her eyes scan the water.

She shrieks when he pops up behind her and grabs her around the waist. She struggles out of his grip and turns, giving him a shove even as she laughs. She tells him he's not funny and he runs his hands through his wet hair, making it stand up in all directions.

"I'm a little funny," he says as he swims towards her.

"Only sometimes," she replies as she allows him to pull her to him, his arms circling her waist. She drapes her arms around his neck and giggles when he pouts.

Their legs tangle together as they tread the water, and her arms tighten around his neck as she pulls herself closer to him. His pout turns into a grin as he captures her lips, his fingers slipping beneath the waist of her bikini bottoms and pressing against her flesh. He somehow manages to pull her even closer and her body presses along the length of his, her breasts against his chest, her belly flush with his.

She shivers suddenly and his arms tighten around her.

"Cold?" he murmurs, his lips brushing hers.

"A bit," she replies, feeling a little breathless.

"We could go back to the TARDIS," he suggests, his lips curving upward in a grin, "and you could let me warm you up."

She groans and splashes him with water. "You're awful."

His grin widens as he lowers his mouth to her neck. He slips a hand between them and his fingers skim up her torso to disappear beneath her top, his thumb brushing over her nipple. She shivers again, though this time it's not from the cold, and her fingers thread absently in his hair as her mouth falls open slightly.

"Are you objecting?" he asks, his eyes flicking to her face.

"Not at all," she breathes.

A soft laugh escapes his lips and she giggles, nose wrinkling as she leans in for another kiss.  



End file.
